gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Death of Sebastián Cortés III - Slappy
}} The following story is the true events of the murder of Sebastián Enrique Eduardo Alejandro Lorenzo Miguel Cortés III, otherwise known as the feared Slappy. Fall of the Victory Conqueror The night was foggy. Only one ship was nearby, and that was the ship of Sylster Glowstorm. Suddenly, out of the mist, a horrid ship, a mixture between a Naval Clipper and a War Frigate, sped past. Victory Conqueror was embroidered on the back in gold. The chase had begun. Glowstorm's sails we're readied quickly, and he was off in less than a minute. His large ship was slower than the Victory Conqueror, but had more guns. He trailed until the conqueror turned diagonally, to avoid running aground in the reefs around Cutthroat Isle. That was when Glowstorm used his ship's quick tacking to turn, and broadsided the Conqueror. The cannons ripped the painted hull to shreds. Miraculously, the Conqueror stayed afloat. But not for long. The Conqueror suddenly attempted to turn, but was out-smarted by Glowstorm's top-notch swivel cannons, which brought down the sails in a flash. At this point, they were so close to Cutthroat Isle, the sails were visible just below the water. The Conqueror was now a "sitting duck". Then came the second broadside. It ripped the remaining hull to mere wood chips, jolting the ship into the reefs. Slowly, the wreckage wound itself into the reefs. Screams echoed, dark figures wriggled, and explosions lit up the night. After several minutes of watching, Glowstorm noticed several dark figures sprinting from the wreckage. "Prepare a landing party," ordered Captain Glowstorm, "and prepare to capture Slappy." The Chase in the Jungles Sebastián had no clue what was going on. First he had been off to Padres del Fuego, to meet with a Spanish attack force. Now his ship was just driftwood, and it seemed he wouldn't be leaving the island alive. He ran only for a few more seconds before gunshots were heard. He looked back and saw his taskmaster, Ferdinand, fall like a stone. He continued running, regardless of the undead creatures found in the jungles. He ran like that for several minutes. "You can't run, Slappy!" cried the voice of Sylster Glowstorm. Suddenly, as though forced by unknown hands, he fell to the jungle floor. Three gunshots were heard, and when Sebastián looked up, the rest of his crew members that had survived laid motionless. He turned onto his back, and faced his attacker. His face was cold and hurtful, covered in barnacles, seaweed, and rocks like the ocean's floor. His body had the same rocky texture, and his build was enormous, at least seven feet tall. He was clad in purple-ish armour, which seemed to be moving, as though water was shining off of the plates. He pushed his hand forward, and Sebastián unvoluntarily rose, and was thrown against a tree. The Final Battle "Kill him!" ordered Glowstorm. Out of the darkness, three identical creatures appeared. They looked similar to Flotsams of Davy Jones, but were all clad in the same purple-ish armour, and looked more fierce. They each drew a barnacle-crusted cutlass. Sebastián quickly drew his famous rapier, which shone brilliantly. It was called Slappy's Thunderblade for a reason. He rolled forward, slicing off the first one's legs, and kicked him into a nearby mausoleum, which collapsed. He sliced off the head of the second, and with a sharp kick and short spin, he electrified the third to powder. Glowstorm growled angrily, and drew his sword. It was a sabre... Sebastián had seen it before. "You hold the Lost Sword of the True Assassin?" he cried. "How!? I destroyed that a decade ago!" Glowstorm laughed, and spat out, "Newly re-forged." Glowstorm then charged Sebastián. Sebastián side-stepped, and jabbed at his side, but was parried. He jumped back just as Glowstorm took a jab at his stomach. He struck Glowstorm's hand, which began bleeding a green/blue color. Glowstorm, infuriated, yelled into the night. He then shot a blast of fire from the tip of the blade. Sebastián pulled his blade back, spinning it, which sent the fire to his left and right. He then leaned in, and jumped into the air, did a summersault, and struck down on Glowstorm. But he was not quick enough. Glowstorm side-stepped, and sliced Sebastián at the waist. "Ah!" cried Sebastián. He gripped his side. Glowstorm then hit Sebastián with a bolt of lightning. It struck Sebastián, but did not kill him. He kicked him to the ground, then ordered Sebastián to kneel. But Sebastián wasn't done. As he was kneeling, he dove to the side, retrieved a cutlass from one of the creatures, and struck Glowstorm hard enough in the chest to stun him. He grabbed his rapier, and continued fighting. It was said the battle was so furious, that nearby ships saw the sky light up as if the whole island were exploding. After hours of battle, they both grew weary. Sebastián made one last cut, and sliced off the forearm of Glowstorm. Sylster shrieked, and struck Sebastián so hard he slammed into a small boulder twenty feet away. Sebastián fell forward, and looked up to see Glowstorm grab him by the neck, and hoist him into a kneeling position. "Slappy, lost son of the Angler Lord, heir of Hernan Cortés, servant of Spain, and ex-strike admiral of Great Britain. You shall die," said Glowstorm, laughing. He then decapitated the one and only Slappy. And with Slappy, fell many hearts. Glowstorm then dumped Slappy's body into the Mariner's Trench, where the Angler Lord could finally claim Sebastián Cortés. The Funeral Note:This part is only a fan imagination of the funeral The Spanish attack fleet searched the Caribbean for many days. Finally, on Cutthroat Isle, they found the wreckage of the Victory Conqueror. When searching the jungles, they found an enormous clearing, where the fight had taken place. After searching the clearing, they discovered a broken rapier. Even as they touched the rapier, it disintegrated into sand. They knew then that Sebastián Enrique Eduardo Alejandro Lorenzo Miguel Cortés III was dead. The funeral took place in a remote garden on Padres del Fuego. Many attended, including King Ferdinand IV, King George II, and King Louis XV. The coffin was built with wood from Spain, embroidered with gold from France, and silks and cottons from English colonies. There was no body, so the coffin was filled with Slappy's memories. Here is a list of what was in the coffin: *Wood from the Victory Conqueror *Slappy's ripped Letter of Marque *The Blades of the Abyss (that were able to be recovered) *Aztec gold *A crystal flask of sea water *a crystal flask of sands from everywhere he had been *and several other items When the coffin was sealed, a glowing light struck the coffin. Five gold coins sprouted. On the coins, was one word: Slappy. The first coin was placed in an Aztec temple. The second, in a cathedral in Spain. The third, under the building of Parliament in London. The fourth, under what will one day be the Arc de Triomphe. And the last was placed in an unknown temple in the Caribbean. To this day, no one knows where the coffin is. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Deaths